ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Guide:Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)-Chapter 14
You'll now start back in the same room you were at before. Go into the center channel, and go up to the full moon door. Press X to open it. Run all the way up the path. As you run along, fire lanterns will catch on fire. Once you reach a T, Ryu will notice Doku walking back and forth (behind a locked gate to the right). Go left, and save your game via the nearby statue. The chest to your right contains a Great Spirit Elixir. You may also use the Muramasa Statue to your left to refill your supplies. Personally, buy as many Elixirs, Talisman of Rebirths, and any upgrades if possible. Around the corner is about 15 bats which infinite respawn. Kill them, charge for an ultimate technique, and repeat this process to dish out huge amounts of essence. Anyhow, once you're ready, go around the corner, and press X on the portal. >> NOTE: If you speak with Muramasa via the Talk option, he says that if you're untouched in the Fiend Realm, you'll be rewarded with an item that saves your life. After you kill the enemies in the Fiend Realm, and you never get touched once, a second chest will appear with the Talisman of Rebirth. >> Once inside, you'll be greeted by the Underworld Fiend. He basically says you'll never defeat the forces of evil. You'll have to deal with 15 Sewer Zombies. Nothing fairly new; just block and counter-attack. Once they're dead, a chest will appear. Open it up to receive the Griffon Key. Use the portal on the ground to be warped back to where you were. Save your game, then head back to the T. Go to the gate on the right, and press X on it. The Griffon Key should unlock it, and allow access further. Run straight up. *A brief cutscene will show Ghost Fish popping in and out of the forest. Prepare for one of the most "annoying" common enemies in the game.* - Before heading around the corner, equip your Vigoorian Flails, along with the Art of the Fire Wheels Ninpo. + Go around the corner, and start to swing your Flails like crazy. These new enemies are called Ghost Fish. They're basically fishes that are ghosts (simple, eh?). Their only attack consists of a homing bite where they seek in on you, then attach to you and suck your life out. You can get rid of them by rapidly tapping the buttons on the controller. There are primarily 2 different ways to defeating Ghost Fish easily and painlessly. Ghost Fish can be killed in one hit, which means a VERY fast weapon usually benefits the user quite well. Constantly swing your Vigoorian Flails using the X buttons, and you'll notice how they die quite easily. Eventually, your attack will end, leaving a small window of opportunity open. Quickly cast the Fire Wheel Ninpo, and start to run towards (or away from) the Ghost Fish. They'll die in one hit from the Ninpo, and you can usually take out 20 using the easy spell. The best part about Ghost Fish is that they drop red essence more commonly than your typical essence. DO NOT be afraid to constantly cast Fire Wheels if necessary. Just make sure to pick up the red essence. + If that strategy is too complex, or you simply don't have the Ninpo, you can try this. Equip the Dragon Sword, and constantly forward jump + X as soon as you land. Keep repeating this attack. Apparently, the move prevents you from getting hit by the Ghost Fish. The swipe will kill any that dare attack you in mid air. This is a fairly cheap tactic, but it takes longer to master since you have to hit it right when you hit the ground (otherwise you'll be nipped to death). Either strategy works fine, although the first one is more beneficial (since you'll gather plenty of essence). Now that you're running ahead, make a left, and open the chest at the end. You'll discover a Life of the Gods inside. Run back out, and proceed north. Go up the stairs, and Ryu will note down that Spirit Doku goes down through the left doorway. Go right, and then make another right (check in the far corner) for a ninja body. On his body you'll find Gen's Diary. Go to the other end of this pathway, and one of the chests has a Great Devil Elixir. Head back to the path you were on before, but go left this time. Pass the door, and go down the stairwell. A new "Clipper Fiend" will appear, along with some Ghost Fish surrounding him. Lure the Clipper outside to the steps area. Attacks to watch out for include a Pincer Grapple (that inflicts 30% damage), along with a laser eye that yields explosive damage. Try equipping a heavy weapon, or something like the Kitetsu. Make use of ranged attacks, but try to get in close, and yield some wall-based attacks. Once you kill the Clipper, use your ninpo or flails to clear out the ghost fish. The chest on the bottom contains 5,000 essence. Head up on the top pathway, curl around the room, and the chest in the corner has a Key of the Lion. Head back to the door where Doku went through, and use the key. Once inside, you'll notice that Doku walks through a solid wall. Go right, and continue along the wall until you see some stairs to the right. Go up the stairwell, then open the chest up top for a Great Spirit Elixir. Go back out, and make a right. Go to the far end tunnel, and continue down. You'll have to deal with more Ghost Fish. Try to get through quickly as they will keep respawning, but make sure to pick up the essence along the way. You'll eventually come to another T. Make a left, then turn into the first left you see. Golden Scarab #1 is located on the middle of this room, on the ground. Head back out, and then make another left (the second path down). This leads to a lone chest at the end which contains a Great Spirit Elixir. Head back out to the main path, and make the third final left. Fight off more Ghost Fish, and you'll discover the Key of the Lioness in a chest at the end of the path. Once you have it, run back the same way you came, all the way back to the steps area. Head back to the Lion Door, but do not go through. Go down this path to the left. You'll find Golden Scarab #2 on the ground at the end of the pathway. Go to the middle section, and proceed down the stairs where you saw the Spirit Doku walk through. Once you're relatively close to the door, a Clipper Fiend along with several Ghost Fish will appear. The easiest way to get through this is to cast Fire Wheels once, then quickly attack the Clipper in the meantime. The fish should be easily burned by the fire, you'll deal damage to the clipper (with the fire and your blade). Act like it's a normal battle. If you run out of Ninpo, then pull out the flails, and start swinging like crazy. Once you kill clipper, head on through the door. *Once inside, the door behind you will lock, along with a pillar blocking your path up ahead. Spirit Doku will rise out of thin air, and prepare to battle you one last time.* & -------------- & ~= LEVEL FOURTEEN BOSS | Spirit Doku | DIFFICULTY: **** =~ & -------------- & ~ Believe it or not, this boss can be one heck of a mess to deal with. You ~ & should have plenty of elixirs right now (considering you refilled at the & ~ beginning of the level). First of all, the only true reason why he's hard~ & is because of how unpredictable he is. Sometimes he'll lay down a fierce & ~ combo, other times he'll simply slash once. To start off, the best way to~ & defeat Spirit Doku is to stay close to him, but to NOT be facing a wall. & ~ Most of the time, Doku will charge at you. Stay close, and when he ~ & prepares to slash, quickly jump backwards, then sprint in, and Flying & ~ Sparrow him. From there, you can usually lay down a quick XYY combo. The ~ & Kitetsu has extraordinary power when used against him. Doku will also try& ~ to suck health from you using a grapple attack. When he lunges with one ~ & fist backward, roll out of the way, then counter attack. Don't let him & ~ grab you with the flying fist either, since both attacks yield high ~ & damage, yet net low returns. The idea here is to get close, lure him to & ~ attack first, avoid the attack, then rush in with your own attack. Also, ~ & inferno ninpo works EXTREMELY well against him, but Doku is very agile. & ~ To hit him, you can attempt to lure him into one of the stone pillars ~ & placed throughout the arena. Get him caught in one of the corners, run & ~ next to him (with his back towards a pillar), then cast Inferno. You can ~ & usually nail him 60% of the time. Otherwise, he'll retreat back and avoid& ~ the attack. This battle takes a lot of items to replenish, and don't be ~ & afraid to use them. You'll get a chance to use one more Muramasa Statue & ~ in the future. ~ & & *Spirit Doku will cringe in pain as he has been defeated by the purely evil hero, Ryu, in a battle to the death. As Doku whispers away, he sends out a hating curse that inhabits Ryu, and slowly turns him into a Fiend. Great, now I'm turning into one of these blue freaks!* Category:Guide